Coeur de sable
by ninoune
Summary: Une fic basée sur Gaara, je ne sais pas encore de quoi elle va parler ', mais rien ne vous empêche de venir lire
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Assit en haut d'un palais, un jeune homme scrutait l'horizon. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans, et jamais on ne le voyait fermer ses yeux d'un bleu transperçant, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. Il passait ses nuits entières à contempler les rues endormies de Suna, et à penser.

Personne ne savait réellement ce qui lui passait par la tête…Les vieillards restaient indifférents quand on leur parler de lui, les gens d'âge mûre semblaient le craindre, quant aux enfants, ils l'adoraient.

Ce garçon s'appelle Gaara, et n'est autre que le Kazekage du village. Qui aurait pu croire que ce garçon, autrefois tant haït, réussirait à gagner la confiance de quasiment tout le monde ? Pourtant, tout arrive, même ce qui parait être impossible...

Son regard fixait la Lune qui brillait étrangement au dessus de lui. Rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Gaara fronça les sourcils. Le sang, il l'avait bien connu, et il en avait tant fait verser. Lui, ou le démon qui l'habitait. Mais aujourd'hui, il en était enfin libéré, l'akatsuki le lui avait prit, et il avait échappé à la mort grâce à cette vieille femme. Parfois il pensait à elle, et la remerciait intérieurement de lui avoir donné une seconde chance. Pourtant, il ne dormait toujours pas, les vieilles habitudes restent. Et puis il se plaisait à vivre la nuit. Elle lui correspondait bien, parfois noire, ou bien éclairé par un astre. Elle reflétait parfaitement son état d'esprit.

Gaara soupira. Sa vie avait prit un nouveau tournant depuis qu'il avait été nommé Kazekage. De nouvelles responsabilités, et puis ce soudain respect et cette attention qu'on lui portait. C'était si soudain et nouveau pour lui que parfois il prenait cela pour un rêve. Enfin, on le reconnaissait à sa juste valeur, et on lui faisait confiance. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir, quitte à y laisser la vie.

Il pensa à Naruto. Ce petit blond qui l'avait aider à sortir du néant. Ils étaient pareils tous les deux, et une grande amitié les liait. Gaara sourit. Demain, il partait pour Konoha, et il se faisait une joie de revoir son ami.

Il se leva. Ses pas raisonnaient dans le couloir, il pouvait sentir l'odeur épicée qui régnait dans le palais. Il arriva à son bureau. Dessus, était posée une photo qu'il regardait toujours avec de la nostalgie. Temari, Kankurô et lui, ensemble, le jour de sa nomination au titre de Kazekage. Son frère et sa sœur souriaient, et il s'aperçut alors que lui n'avait jamais esquissé un sourire, ou du moins, un sourire qui reflétait du bonheur…

Il resta assis sur son fauteuil, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, les yeux plongé dans ceux de la lune…

Suna était maintenant parfaitement éveillé. Les rues auparavant désertes étaient bondées, et l'on entendait les cries de joie, d'excitation, d'amusement des enfants qui couraient partout entre les jambes des passant, qui eux même riaient. Gaara ne se lassait pas d'admirer ce spectacle, par sa fenêtre. On frappa alors à la porte, et une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année passa la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte. Elle sourit en voyant son jeune frère perdu dans ses pensées.

« Excuse moi Gaara Kun, mais il est temps de partir. Dit elle. »

Gaara tourna la tête vers elle, et acquiesça. Ils sortirent du palais ensemble et rejoignirent un garçon qui attendait aux portes de la ville. Kankurô les regarda arriver vers lui, et fit signe aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes.

Gaara, Témari et Kankurô, s'engouffrèrent hors du village et un vaste paysage rempli de dunes se présenta à eux.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans le sable. Gaara savait que la route jusqu'à Konoha serait longue et qu'il n'y avait pas de raccourcie, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il savait que là bas, u ami l'attendait, et c'était tout ce qui importait pour lui…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Enfin, le village de la feuille sembla se dessiner. Gaara, Témari et Kankurô pressèrent leur pas. Une immense porte se dressa devant eux.

Deux gardes descendirent et s'inclinèrent respectueusement en reconnaissant le plus puissant ninja de Suna.

« Bienvenue à Konoha maître Kazekage, nous vous attendions. »

Gaara s'inclina à son tour. La porte s'ouvrit, et les trois ninjas purent enfin entrer. Le village était tel que dans les souvenirs du rouquin.

« Ah, ça fait du bien de revenir ! dit Témari en s'étirant. »

Kankurô quant à lui, regardait vers tous les côtés, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Cela n'échappa pas à son frère.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année les dévisagea. Il sourit.

« Mais c'est le jeune Kazekage ! s'écria t'il, Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme ! Entre vite, les autres sont là ! »

Gaara reconnu l'homme, il l'avait déjà vu lors de la sélection des chunnins. C'était celui qui s'était occupé de l'entraînement de Naruto. Un dénommé Jiraya, un soit disant ninja de la légende.

Gaara le remercia et entra, laissant sa sœur et son frère derrière lui. Tsunade l'accueillit chaleureusement.

« Bienvenue Gaara ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir, dit elle. »

Le garçon s'aperçut alors qu'il était arrivé bon dernier. Les autres Kage étaient déjà là. Ils le regardèrent et le saluèrent.

« Parfait, dit Tsunade, Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, la réunion des Kage peut commencer. »

Les Kage s'assirent et débattirent alors sur le sujet qui préoccupait en ce moment tous les villages : Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki. Ces derniers avaient attaqué de nombreuses fois ces derniers temps, et les villages avaient décidé de conclurent un pacte d'alliance pour contre attaquer. Ces pourquoi tous les Kage s'étaient déplacé jusqu'à Konoha.

Le regard de Gaara se posa alors sur le Mizukage, et ce qu'il découvrit alors le faillit faire tomber de son siège. En face de lui, une jeune fille de son âge écoutait attentivement ce que disait l'Hokage. Il reconnu cette jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré lors de la sélection des Chunnin. Elle représentait le village de la brume, et d'après les rumeurs, portait en elle le démon à 8 queues, le dragon d'eau, comme on le surnommait (pure invention de l'auteur). Elle avait décidé d'abandonner après l'épreuve de la forêt, car le fameux démon semblait s'être réveillé. Il se souvint lui avoir adressé la parole plusieurs fois.

Tsunade parla alors du désir de l'akatsuki de posséder le chakra des démons. La jeune fille tressaillit.

« Ils s'en sont déjà prit au Kazekage qui a échappé de justesse à une mort certaine. »

Gaara sursauta quand son nom fut prononcé. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Y comprit celui de la jeune Mizukage. Gaara plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'adolescente. Deux magnifiques perles d'émeraudes le fixèrent alors. Gaara ne s'occupa plus que des boucles brunes qui encadrait le visage du Mizukage, ainsi que de son air si doux, presque angélique. La jeune fille lui sourit.

La réunion dura deux bonnes heures. Tous les Kage signèrent le « pacte de l'entraide ».

Gaara sortit du bureau, épuisé, et alla sur le balcon pour se rafraîchir les idées.

« Il fait bon, n'est ce pas ? dit une voix derrière lui. »

La jeune Mizukage vint alors se poster à ses côtés, et s'appuya sur la rambarde. Ses yeux se fermèrent et dans un sourire, elle respira l'air frais.

« Oui, c'est vrai, répondit le Kazekage en détournant les yeux. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Gaara regardait distraitement Konoha qui s'agitait en cette heure tardive de la journée. La fête du village pour célébrer le rassemblement des Kage, allait commencer. Le Mizukage prit la parole.

« Je me souviens de vous Kazekage Sama, nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de la sélection des chunnins.

-Je m'en souviens aussi.

- Mon attention s'était porté sur vous, ainsi que sur Naruto, parce que…nous…possédions tous les trois un démon en nous. »

Elle semblait avoir hésité à prononcer le mot démon, comme si son évocation allait perturber le garçon. Mais Gaara resta impassible.

« Vous êtes différent, dit la jeune fille avec un sourie, j'ignore ce qui vous a fait changer mais vous me paraissez plus serein… »

Gaara songea alors qu'il n'avait pas vu Naruto, pourtant ce dernier était au courant de son arrivée. Peut être le verrait-il dans la soirée ?

« J'ai pris conscience de certaine valeurs…répondit seulement Gaara. »

La jeune fille continua de fixer le garçon. Il l'intriguait, comment pouvait-il avoir tant changé ? Elle se souvenait de lui comme un psychopathe avide de sang, et maintenant, elle avait devant elle, un garçon calme, n'ayant aucune mauvaise intention dans le regard.

Elle soupira. Gaara tourna la tête vers elle, et remarqua son regard rempli de questions muettes.

Il n'osa rien dire.

« Suis-je…menacée ? Par l'akatsuki ? demanda t'elle finalement.

-Oui. Ils s'attaqueront à tous les possesseurs de Démon. Vous en êtes une… »

La Mizukage leva la tête.

« Et bien, je les attend de pied ferme ! dit elle, déterminée.

Ne les sous-estimez pas, ils sont très puissants. Moi même je n'ai pas su les vaincre.

Mais pourtant, vous êtes encore en vie.

Je ne l'étais plus quand on m'a retrouvé…une vie a été sacrifiée pour me redonner la mienne. »

La jeune fille resta silencieuse. Gaara s'éloigna.

« Faîte attention à vous, ils peuvent frapper n'importe quand, et n'importe où…dit il.

Merci, murmura l'adolescente, au faîte, votre nom, je l'ignore… »

Gaara s'arrêta et en se retournant vers son interlocutrice, dit :

« Gaara…Sabaku no Gaara. ».


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Gaara sortit sans dire un mot de plus. La MizuKage regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner.

« Enchantée, Gaara dit elle, mais trop bas pour que le garçon l'entende. »

Elle resta encore quelques instants, seule à réfléchir.

« Mizukage-sama ? »

L'adolescente tourna la tête. Un homme, d'une taille impressionnant et au teint mate se tenait derrière elle.

« Oui Keiji ? »

L'homme hésita quelque instant. Il sentait que quelque chose troublait la jeune fille.

« Je vous cherchais. La fête va bientôt débuter, nous devons nous y rendre.

J'arrive. »

La Mizukage sortit, suivie de son second. Dehors, les rues étaient bondées. La foule commençait à affluer et s'entassait autour des stands. Les enfants passaient entre les jambes des passants, ou se pendaient aux bras des ninjas présents.

Keiji se mit juste à coté de la jeune et murmura :

« Aki, il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

La dénommée Aki sursauta. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom…Depuis qu'elle avait été nommé Mizukage en faîte. La jeune fille sourit pour le rassurer.

« Rien d'important, rassure toi. »

Keiji regarda suspicieusement la jeune kage, puis n'insista pas. Ils arrivèrent sur la grande place, près de l'académie. La jeune fille reconnue Tsunade, ainsi que les autres kage. Seul Gaara semblait manquer à l'appel.

« Keiji, n'as-tu pas vu… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, pensant que son soudain intérêt pour le Kazekage éveillerait la curiosité de son second.

« Vu qui Mizukage-sama ?

Non…personne, dit elle en un soupir »

Et voilà, il la rappelait par son titre. Son bonheur n'avait été que de courte durée. Pourtant, il avait toujours été là pour elle alors que les autres la rejetait. Il avait su l'empêcher de mal tourner. C'était un peu comme…un père.

Tsunade capta l'intention de tout le monde à l'aide d'un micro que lui tendait Shizune.

« Bonsoir à tous. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les villages Ninjas ne s'étaient pas réunis de la sorte, avec joie et harmonie ! Pour fêter cela, faite nous le plaisir de vous amuser durant les jours qui suivent ! Merci ! »

La foule applaudit les Kage qui s'inclinaient. Aki était restée à l'écart, préférant rester dans l'ombre.

Gaara marchait seul dans la rue éclairée par une infinité de lampions. Sur son passage, les jeunes filles rougissaient et murmuraient, mais Gaara n'en avait que faire. Il songea alors qu'il avait oublié de demandé le nom de la jeune Mizukage, ce aurait été la moindre des politesses.

Il s'appuya dos à un mur, et regarda les passants. Sur leur visage, il pouvait y lire tant de choses…joie, bonheur, rire… Son regard s'attarda sur un petit garçon qui tenait la main à son père et qui riait avec lui. Un voile de tristesse passa alors dans ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait vécu cela avec qui que ce soit.

« GAARA ! Cria alors quelqu'un plus loin. »

Le Kazekage tourna la tête et aperçut une touffe blonde hirsute. Le garçon souriant de toutes ses dents, et tentait de restait debout malgré les enfants qui pendaient à son bras en criant son nom. Gaara s'avança vers le jeune homme en souriant.

« Naruto…ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! »

En guise de réponse, le blond attrapa la main de son ami et lui sourit encore plus.

« Naruto, apella une petite fille qui rougit devant Gaara, tu viendras jouer avec nous hein ?

Mais oui, allez y, je vous rejoins plus tard ! »

Les enfants lâchèrent le ninja et partirent en criant de joie. Naruto et Gaara marchèrent côte à côte.

« C'est un évènement, dit le blond, les Kage réunis ! D'après la vieille, ça n'est jamais arrivé !

Certainement… »

Naruto resta silencieux, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

« Comment ça se passe ? Hésita t-il, Je veux dire…sans…ton démon ?

J'ai toujours la protection du sable, quasiment rien n'a changé. Je crains juste pour toi désormais, si l'akatsuki venait à s'emparer de Kyubi, ce serait désastreux pour tout le monde, ainsi que pour toi…

Ne te souci pas de moi, s'ils viennent, je ne serais pas seul !

Il y a aussi…

Oui ?

Rien…juste cette fille qui a un démon en elle. Tu dois t'en souvenir, nous l'avons connu lors de la sélection…

Tu parles sans doute d'Aki, elle est devenue Mizukage !

Aki…. »

Gaara se répéta ce nom. C'était déjà ça d'appris dans la soirée !

Aki s'était assise sur un banc. Autour d'elle les gens dansaient sur une musique entraînante. Plusieurs garçons l'avaient invité mais elle déclinait toujours l'invitation. C'était sa nature.

Keiji ne s'étonna pas de voir le visage de sa protégé devenir neutre sans expression devant des mères ou des pères qui s'occupaient de leurs enfants. Tels étaient les enfants de démons. L'ironie de la phrase la fit sourire. Elle se leva brusquement.

« Je suis épuisée, dit elle à l'adresse de Keiji, je vais me coucher.

Tu sais que cela fait parti de tes responsabilités d'être présente ce soir, Aki ?

Oui, je sais… reste pour moi s'il te plait»

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bâtiment où elle devait loger. Quand elle y entra, elle se rendit compte qu'il était vide. Personne pour l'accueillir, elle en fut contente. Elle arpenta un long couloir qui sentait le bois, et dont le sol craquait sous ses pas.

Enfin, elle arriva dans sa chambre. La pièce était spacieuse et luxueuse. Un lit simple lui aurait suffit, mais la chambre était meublée inutilement. La jeune fille enleva lentement son kimono, faisant glisser sur sa peau halée le voile blanc. Elle se dirigea, nue, vers la salle de bain. Là, elle fit couler l'eau longuement, profitant du bien fait de l'eau chaude qui ruisselaient.

Cela la calma. Elle aimait l'eau. Cette lui procurait une étrange sérénité. Certainement à cause du démon qui l'habitait…

Aki sortit, et après s'être séchée, elle alla se poster sur le balcon. L'endroit où elle se trouvait été calme, loin du brouhaha assourdissant de la fête. L'odeur de la nuit envahie ses narine, et Aki la huma longtemps.

On frappa à sa porte.

Aki rajusta son kimono et ouvrit. Sur le seuil se tenait….

« Gaara !

Excuse moi de te déranger, j'ignorai que c'était toi, je cherchais juste la clé pour ouvrir la porte. »

Aki regarda sur la table de chevet, elle avait oublié de remettre a clé à l'entrée.

« Voilà, dit elle en lui tendant, Gomen.

Merci…Aki. »

La jeune femme resta sans voix. Comment savait-il son prénom ? Elle ne se souvenait pas lui avoir donné.

Gaara tourna au fond du couloir, Aki le regarda sans parvenir à comprendre. Mais qu'importe, pour le moment, elle tombait de fatigue. Elle se glissa entre les draps frais, et s'endormis sur le champ. Elle n'entendit pas Keiji rentrer tard dans la nuit et s'asseoir près d'elle pour veiller sur son sommeil.


End file.
